White&Blue
by sweet.puckleberry.pie
Summary: She looked good, its not like she didn't always look good, but today there was just something about her and he couldn't put a finger on it. Puckleberry fluff. Please Read&Review.


**Title**: White&Blue

**Disclainer**: Don't own Glee...but boy I wish I did...and I also wish I had Mark Salling ;)

* * *

There she was standing in the park wearing navy blue low top Converse, tiny white shorts, a tank top and over sized white and blue dress shirt unbuttoned with the sleeves rolled to her elbows. She looked good, its not like she didn't always look good, but today there was just something about her and he couldn't put a finger on it.

She was the first person from school he had seen all summer, his mom thought it would be a good time for the three of them, his mom his sister and him, to get away for a while after the year they had. Puck was definitely liking what he saw, yeah Rachel Berry was a crazy but she was hot, and it seemed the summer only made her hotter. She was tanner, the clothes she wore covered even less, he still didn't know how that was possible, and she just seemed relaxed and happy.

"HEADS UP!!!"

But it was already to late, Puck was so caught up checking out Rachel he didn't have time to duck and was hit on the side of the head with a football. And the attention of all of Lima seemed to be on him. Smooth move Puckerman.

"Sorry, man." Said the blonde guy as he jogged up to Puck.

"Don't sweat it man. I was," he turned his full attention to the guy, "distracted. But we're good," he took the football and threw it over to where the blondes friends were, "see?"

"I'd be distracted too if I were you," the stranger chuckled and jogged back to his game and before Puck could even question him.

"Noah?"

"Be-Rachel." He figured after everything that happened this year between them, the least he could do was call her by her name.

"Are you okay?"

"Please," he scoffed. "Its gonna take a lot more than a weak ass throw from a douche like that to do damage, besides it comes with the territory of celebrating the 4th of July in a public place."

Rachel gave him a crooked smile, "Yes, you're right, I've lost count of how many times my cousins have accidentally shot me with water guns today."

He chuckled.

"Well I guess I will be going now, just wanted to make sure you were okay. It was good seeing you No-"

She was cut off by a high pitched "NOAH!" and the tiny body that came barreling into Puck.

"Whats up midget?"

"Mommy says to get the other cooler out of the car too."

"Okay I'll do it right now, just give me a sec."

"And you have to take me to the bathroom," he looked down to his six year old sister who had her legs crossed and was bouncing up and down.

He sighed "fine let go."

"I can take her for you?"

"Huh?"

"I said I can take her for you, you can get the coolers and I will go wait in the line with her, we all know how bad the lines for female facilities can be in public places, so I can save you some time accompanying her until you're done."

"You cool with that brat?"

"I just need to pee." she hissed.

Rachel chuckled, she was a all Puckerman.

"Alright Em, stay with Rachel. I will meet you guys at the bathroom after I take the stuff to mom."

He watched as Rachel offered her hand to the little girl which she gladly accepted. But then she jerked her towards the bathroom and Rachel turned back to Puck eyes wide and chuckled.

The line wasn't as bad as expected because as Puck walked up to the restrooms Rachel and Emma walked out. They were laughing and he heard Emma tell Rachel she was pretty and Rachel say thank you, they didn't even notice him.

"Thanks Rach."

She looked up and smiled, "anything to help a friend."

"I will see you later, and again Noah it was good seeing you."

She waved and went back to join her family.

Puck picked up his sister and she gave a squeal and squirmed a bit but settled once his placed her on his shoulders.

She immediately played with the strip of hair on his head.

"Noah?"

"Yeah midget?"

"Why was Rachel wearing your shirt?"

He stopped dead in his tracks turned slowly to where Rachel was.

She was laughing chasing around to little boys with water guns. And he carefully looked her over again navy blue low top Converse, tiny white shorts, a tank top and an unbuttoned white and blue dress shirt rolled at the sleeves. The same white and blue dress shirt he wore when he got slushied while they were dating, the same shirt she offered to clean and return to him. It was the same shirt that was now on Rachel and made something in deep in his stomach tight and tingle. It also made him uncomfortable because Noah Puckerman didn't get butterflies, well at least not until now.

* * *

**AN**: I realized Puck wasn't wearing the slushied shirt for the rest of the episode only the under shirt, so who knows maybe Rachel did keep it and maybe she does wear it. Anyway let me know what you though I didn't have a beta. I just wrote and posted this for you while it was still fresh in my mind so sorry for any errors. Thanks for reading!


End file.
